【Rochu（ABO-chinese！）】Like rain or something
by Zhou en qu
Summary: Wang Yao was a teacher, and his good friend Karimov came back to school and brought him a big surprise!But Wang Yao didn't like it..
1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
"嘿，耀先生！您知道吗，据说过几天就要下雨啦。"亚/细亚班的几个孩子欢呼雀跃地谈论着他们从未见过的新鲜事物。  
的确，这座小城已经很久没有下过雨了，但这里的人们一点儿也不缺水，拜他们所居之处的富饶资源所赐，小城还是十分有名的。慕名而来的外来人员也不少，王耀就是其中一个，不过他已经活得很像个土生土长的小城人了。  
他在一所私立中学当实习助教，不过很奇怪的是，老师们都把他当长辈，学生们都把他当朋友。这种前所未有的相处模式让王耀诧异不已，他很好奇为什么那些经验丰富的优秀教师们对他相敬如宾。  
"是啊，我也很想见识一下小城里的雨。"王耀是唯一一个会在自习课上和学生有一搭没一搭聊天的老师，"自从我来到这里，我就再也没有见过下雨的场景了。以前在家乡都很讨厌湿漉漉的天气，现在反倒有些珍惜了。"  
"老师，我听说有的Omega的气味是雨味儿的，真的有吗？"不久前才知道自己是个alpha的淘气男孩儿阿基洛夫瞪大了水灵灵的眼睛，"我的家乡很干燥，下雨也是件稀奇事儿呢。"  
"都会有的，只是没遇上而已。"王耀用手撑着头，慢慢回忆起小时候穿着雨衣和弟弟在盛满雨水尸骸的洼坑里面蹦来蹦去，笑着说全世界的人都喜欢踩泥坑的事情，"你的哥哥，前阵子出差了对吧。"  
"你们可是同事呀，老师不应该比我更清楚吗？"阿基洛夫扬起头来仰望王耀，"那个邋遢鬼自己跑出去了，把我扔在一个陌生人家里。反正不用吃他那馊了吧唧的馕！本来那么好吃的东西，却做成那样糟糕的，真是失败！"  
这个alpha男孩儿不同他人的地方就体现在这里了，王耀第一眼见到他时还以为这是个安静的孩子，结果却是个讨厌哥哥的家伙。俗话说家丑不可外扬，哪有人会大声地对别人抱怨自己的兄长是个会做刷锅水味道的馕的人呢？  
"你还真说得出口啊阿基洛，我亏待你了吗？"阿基洛夫口中的陌生人有些委屈地说道，"现在我家的羊见到你都哭，半夜还托梦求我让你快些离开。"来串班的阿比舍维奇老师刚一推开门，就听见怨气冲天的声音，不用看都知道肯定是卡里莫夫家的堂弟，成日上蹿下跳，叨叨几句也不足为奇。  
"哦，救星大人您来啦。"王耀懒散地站起身来蹬开椅子，"太好了我终于可以翘班了，维奇你一定是上天派来拯救我的，嗯。我先去包子铺把午饭给买回来，顺道看看有没有羊肉馅儿的。"  
"懂我，去吧！"阿比舍维奇使了个眼神给他，顺势坐在那张还热乎着的椅子上。阿基洛夫恨得牙痒痒，从笔袋里拿出绘图铅笔就开始画年轻时短发的 卡里莫夫（卡里莫夫很不愿意回首自己那段时光），在他眼中这是一种泄愤方式，但是被发现画了那么多难免也有些说不过去。  
这时的小城已是初冬的模样，天上飘着细细碎碎的雪花，浅色的天空是亮晶晶的。夜晚景光就能够看得很清楚，像是挂住星星们的橡塑胶挂钩松了松，然后星星们都坠了下来点儿的样子。  
王耀已经一星期没吃包子了，储存柜里的那丁点儿茶叶他要和英语老师亚瑟分着喝，平时都是弗朗西斯和 卡里莫夫给他带饭，偶尔费里西安诺也会送他意面尝尝鲜。  
卡里莫夫是个不折不扣的酒鬼，但嗜酒比不上其他地位靠前的兴趣爱好，有时候没空就干脆在办公室小酌三两杯，王嘉龙还嘲笑过他他的信息素是中/华包子味的。  
他就快到街口了，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，肚子也不耐烦地响了起来。  
番茄酱和辣椒酱或者其他酱料给香喷喷软乎乎的白胖包子刷上好看的颜色，一想到这个王耀就情不自禁地加快了前进的脚步。


	2. Chapter 2

好茶闺蜜向不存在其他感情。  
Part 2  
"伊万先生，很快就到我们学校了。"  
多么熟悉的声音！除了双休日以外在工作日他天天都可以听见。这平稳的中音音色分明就是卡里莫夫那个beta，不出所料，这家伙果然背着阿比舍维奇偷偷回来了。看这架势估计是带了什么重要的客人，是来观摩学校的领导吗？  
王耀摸了摸干净的下巴，思忖了一阵子才决定跟着他们走段路程。  
卡里莫夫缠满白色绷带的手吊在脖子上，是前阵子下楼梯时不小心摔的，倒是阿基洛夫上次因为在绷带上写了拆字而被他狠狠熊了一顿。  
王耀看见卡里莫夫旁边是个拥有一头白色狗毛的大高个，身上的深色大衣背后仿佛标签了他强大的HP值和SP值，让人不敢靠近。王耀光是跟着走了几步就不停地打喷嚏，他看了一眼头顶正在普照的太阳。  
"果然只有阿比舍维奇说的话他才会听进去。"听完王耀诉说的神奇经历的亚瑟一边优雅地喝茶，一边发表他的言论，"但愿这个笨蛋不要把什么麻烦带回来就好了，我才没有稀罕特产呢！"  
"说起来阿比舍维奇和他的交情还真好呢，据说他们俩是双胞胎，但是…的确看不出来阿鲁。"王耀谈起教师里最难说话的两个人（不过卡里莫夫看酒行事），面色沉重地叹了口气，"虽然说双胞胎性格会不一样，但也没有那么不一样的。"  
亚瑟想起了阿尔揽着马修向大家介绍的时候，大家都说阿尔汉堡吃多脑子被堵住了，居然介绍一团空气给他们的事情，深有同感地跟王耀一起唉声叹气："世界上总有那么几个例外。很不巧的是例外总在我们身边，我们还浑然不知。"  
于是今早来上班的安东尼奥看见两人在办公室里举着茶杯惺惺相惜的动人画面，掏出番茄做起了吃番茄群众。弗朗西斯拿着一朵玫瑰，在门口抽了风一样歌咏贵圈真乱的友情。  
"王老师，您快去停车场看看！"彼得费了好大劲儿才把门前两个不务正业的家伙推开。  
"去做什么？阿尔弗雷德又用汉堡包装纸堵塞水管啦？让他死去谢谢。"  
"不是啊，阿比舍维奇老师和别人打架了！虽然是阿尔弗雷德老师挑的事端…"  
彼得的话还没有讲完，就听见王耀仿佛生气到极点而爆发出来的声音，他不清不楚地吼了句"阿二肥我挑你个仙人板板！"就像阵风似的卷了出门，撩动花花草草无数。留彼得和亚瑟孤苦伶仃地矗立在风中。  
亚瑟继续喝茶："他们真有缘，开头都是阿，这次还组团打架去了。"  
一脸懵的彼得："人群当中，我的帽子为什么是绿的呢？"  
王耀以脚后跟冒火星子的速度赶赴事发地，结果到停车场一看，和平时一样，车位停的都是挂着熟悉车牌号的车，打架的分明只有阿尔和彼得口中的别人。  
王耀当即阻止了战斗，才发现和阿尔打架的是今早和卡里莫夫说话的那个人。而阿比舍维奇笑吟吟地在旁边的地上盘着腿，一副看好戏的模样："您的老王还有五秒钟到达战场。"  
"你动手了，阿比舍？"身为年级主任的王耀指着还想再战的两个人质问道，"你们俩怎么回事，不给我个好交代你们今天全去政教处说理去。"  
"动了，"阿比舍维奇很坦诚地回答道，"但是我没打人，倒是踢坏了根电线杆，回头你和财务室说下，从我工资里面扣。记处分什么的，就写'努尔*和电线杆打架，造成对方伤残'就好了，贴在公告栏里应该效果不错。"  
"那你们是怎么回事？"王耀把话锋对准了两只金毛，"坦白从宽抗拒从严，老实交代。"  
"其实…其实是那个…"  
*是阿比舍维奇的昵称。

Free talk：  
努尔帅不帅？帅！其实把阿比舍维奇写得那么有意思是因为他和周边的矛盾相对来说较小，所以是个很平淡的人。Emmm..卡里莫夫其实也挺帅的，当然还是露熊更帅！！！总之露熊终于出场，下章再见！


	3. Chapter 3

Part3  
"哦，就是那个戴眼镜的手机屏保是大鼻子的女友来的，然后他们就打起来了。"阿比舍维奇脸不红心不跳地娓娓道来，仿佛这件事跟他毫无关系一样，"顺带一说，那人长得还真像你呢。一开始戴眼镜的还怂恿我和他并肩作战来的，最后我糊弄了他一下就开始看戏了。"  
"啊啊，你这家伙！不要那么诚实啦！"阿尔嚼着汉堡含糊不清地嚷嚷道，又一把撅住刚要转身就默默跑掉的大鼻子，"大鼻子，你要去哪儿？本英雄可不会轻易饶了你哦！"  
"Kurokurokuro…死胖子，我还有点事儿，你就在这里陪着他们吧…"大鼻子发出一连串可怕的笑声，直往王耀的耳道里灌，听得他头皮都发麻，"对了，努尔同志我们有空再见。"  
"好啊，过马路要左右看哦！"阿比舍维奇无济于事地朝他离去的背影招招手。  
"阿比舍，这到底怎么回事？"王耀感觉脑子混沌了好一会儿，才反应过来自己在讯问他们事情的来龙去脉，他朝心虚到直流冷汗的阿尔伸出手，带着毫不留情的语气说道，"阿尔弗，把你的手机给我看看。"  
"没什么好看的啦哈哈，本英雄还要忙着拯救世界呢，我先走了…"  
"走你个香菇铲铲，给我一个交代，不是可以粘贴使用的那种！"王耀一把抢过阿尔的手机，摁下开机键，发现已经黑屏了，可能是刚刚撕扯的时候不小心摔坏的。  
阿尔看到王耀懵了就马上抢回手机拔腿就跑，跑的时候太仓皇，打了个趔趄差点撞到路过的卡里莫夫。卡里莫夫摇摇晃晃地躲了过去并疑惑地看着他，嘀咕了句就不再理他。  
"哟卡里，怎么说呢，好久不见啦。"阿比舍维奇还算友好地向他打招呼。王耀以为他不会去理来人了，毕竟卡里莫夫出差前还和他吵过一架，原因是他养的金雕和卡里莫夫发生了口角。  
卡里莫夫还算礼貌地回复道："你也是。虽然我现在并不是很想向你行躬身礼，但是我很感谢你的问候。"  
"卡里，刚刚从门口跑出去的那个人是谁啊？"王耀问道，"他刚刚和阿尔弗打起来了。我早上去买包子的时候还看见你和他走在一起呢。"  
"哦！那个是伊万先生，他外/籍本地小镇人，前几年回到家乡读书，现在回到了小镇—也就是他的第二故乡。"卡里莫夫不急不慢地说，缓起来的模样还真像他的兄弟阿比舍维奇，"恰巧我到他的家乡学习，然后刚刚好和他一起回来。顺便一提，我曾在他哥哥手下做过事…"  
卡里莫夫瞥了一眼正在认真消化他讲述内容的王耀，故作忘记了那般追加道："还有努尔，我们是那个时候的同事。而且伊万先生打算在我们学校就业，校长那儿好商量，他让我看看有没有空出来的位子。"  
"是吗？那可真热闹呢，"王耀笑着说，他为和阿尔打架的不是混进学校的什么坏蛋分子而感到莫名地欣喜，但这并不意味着他要留住那个看起来像好人的家伙，"最近学校没什么老师请假的，恐怕你的那位朋友先生要抱憾而归啦。"  
"我听说耀先生的幺妹刚刚出生，恐怕不能来上班了，所以我提前告诉了校长一声。"阿比舍维奇觉得自己做了件好事，所以他满面春/光地把这个喜讯告诉了王耀，"这样你也不用为怎么请假着急了，真不错。"  
"不，把嘴给我闭上。阿斯亚*还和我搓过麻/将呢，凯撒那边我会搞定他，总之就算是我把孩子带来学校，一边上课一边冲牛奶，我也不会走。"王耀脸上的笑容因为阿比舍维奇的那番话而变得逐渐僵硬，"以及扫厕所的阿姨这几天去地/中/海钓鱼了，他可以去顶顶班儿。没事，我不介意。"  
"对了，他为什么和老米打架？"局外人卡里莫夫挠着头问。  
"他女票的相片被阿尔弗设成了手机屏保，被伊万发现了，然后一场恶战开始了。"  
惊讶的卡里莫夫："等等，他没有女票啊？！"  
仍旧一脸淡然的阿比舍维奇："怪不得我说怎么长得这么像耀先生呢。"  
*日/耳/曼奶奶的同人名字。


	4. Chapter 4

Part4  
"那么说，耀先生你打算和他竞争这个职位了？"卡里莫夫又把话题扯回了令王耀厌烦的地方，"我晚上才可以去上课，我很期待见到你们两个哦。"  
"我没有打算把这个职位让给他，并且这个职位一直是我的，无需竞争。"王耀心里还保持着一丝丝的冷静，他发誓如果再见到那个大鼻子一定要狠狠揍他一顿才行，居然跟自己抢饭碗，这种人绝对不能留！  
"真好啊，那我先回去咯。"阿比舍维奇看够了热闹，就拍拍沾上灰尘的裤腿打算离开。  
王耀眼疾手快地拉住他的袖子："阿比舍你先别走，我今天打水的时候听到有几个坏小子说要教训你，你还是跟我们在一起安全一点吧。"  
"你最近惹什么事儿了？"卡里莫夫倒是有些感兴趣，他到现在还没有见过敢在公开场合说阿比舍维奇坏话的家伙，别说要如何教训教训他了，简直是闻所未闻的大新闻。毕竟上一个企图对他进行打击报复的人，已经被这个切开来黑的程度堪比伊万的alpha扔到了科/克/托/别电视塔。  
"不是吧，我可不记得我招惹了哪位达官贵人啊。"阿比舍维奇带着担忧的语调说道，不过他的脸上仍然可见温婉的笑容，"不过也好，最近我的威风树的不是很直，上课总有学生捣乱。我也很想见识见识，他们会拿斧子、扳手、钳子、铁锹或是其他更厉害的东西吗？"  
王耀有些不安地看着阿比舍维奇栗褐色的眼睛，打心底里给他祈福，希望自己晚上能见到一个完好无损的阿比舍维奇。  
晚上约莫六点的时候，学生们有的推着单车有的步行而来，都陆陆续续来到学校课。阿比舍维奇用自行车载着阿基洛夫去上课，卡里莫夫觉得有点早就还在家看电视。在阿基洛夫的白眼光波下他把这个麻烦的小beta送到了教室，用画有金穗的淡蓝色手帕擦了擦额上的汗。  
忽然他口袋里的电话响了起来，他笨拙地用没拿文件袋的左手去掏，往楼梯口走的同时还滑动了接听键："喂，卡里莫。"  
"别忘了，今天晚上见到那个和你打架的大鼻子记得把他带去老王那里。"那边除了卡里莫夫的声音还有不小的风声，呼呼地拍打在屏幕上。看起来卡里莫夫已经开着车正在来学校的路上，"我今天坐班啊，去不了人事部，我猜一会儿老王就得堵在人事部不让路德维希走啦。Mentushunmayapman（我真不明白），他怎么这么在意实习生的位置呢。按理说他会得到更好的待遇…"  
"哦…知道…"阿比舍维奇听得云里雾里，他不得不让卡里莫夫打连珠炮一样的语速变得缓慢一些，"Iltimos,sekinroqgapiring（拜托你说慢一点）!我一直有一件事想跟你说说，就是…"  
忽然，一群手里拿着五花八门的野鸡武器的学生堵住了阿比舍维奇的去路，领头的几个学生很强壮。不过阿比舍维奇用屁股想都知道肯定不是高中的，来者少数有七八人左右，活生生地把原本就很狭窄的通口堵得水泄不通。  
闹事者所处位置是初中的教学楼，但阿比舍维奇是个高中化学老师。一看这架势就不像跪着求期末多给些分的那种，不少初中生从班级的窗口和门口探出头来看热闹。  
阿比舍维奇倒是一点儿也不慌张，连想往回跑的意思都没有。围观人群把他们围成一个小圈儿，就是他想跑也得先弄开那些人。看起来很年轻的阿比舍维奇在围观人群眼里就像一只孱弱的羊羔，说不准下一秒就要被强敌打得遍体鳞伤。  
"噢噢噢，是找我的吗？"阿比舍维奇仍然保持着那种在外人看来是怡然自得的态度，"或者你想去哈/萨/克旅个游，推荐景点和学习问候语我绝对不会推辞的哦。"  
他忘记关掉电话了，卡里莫夫听到了人声嘈杂和阿比舍维奇奇怪的言语："什么？喂！努尔苏丹，你出什么事了？不要动粗，是不是王耀下午说的那帮—"  
阿比舍维奇摁掉了电话，并且直接关机了。  
Free talk：  
哈萨叔帅我一脸x这章露熊没有出场但是作为慢热文来说他会逐渐增加戏份的嗯！  
打戏什么的，我才不要写呢…反正哈萨叔是不会挨打的啦。毕竟是苏哥那一代的老前辈之一啊Emmm，绝对的优势！来猜猜幕后黑手是谁吧233


	5. Chapter 5

Part5  
阿比舍维奇向前迈了一步，在场的所有人都为他深呼吸，不想目睹接下来的血腥画面："嗷，小同学，要对老师尊敬一点才好哦！虽然老师我刚刚不小心犯下了一个罪过（指当着他人的面清点人数，他家忌讳当面数主人家的牲畜）。"  
找茬的那帮人像是嘲笑阿比舍维奇死到临头还一副老年痴呆的模样，并笑着说要把他揍得几个月下不了床才行。这下阿比舍维奇有些恼火了，他不介意在家乡的青草山坡上多晒些干肉，他倒是担心羊们不要因为腥味而不吃饭才好。  
领头者一边笑得眼泪都快出来了一边拿着不知从哪里拆下来的木棍指着阿比舍维奇的鼻子，笑够了之后高举起木棍眨眼间就要使劲儿往下捶，那力气简直就是要把阿比舍维奇的脑浆都打出来才遂他们的愿。  
有些胆小的学生已经把头缩回来了，或者是紧紧捂着眼睛，耳朵变得十分敏感，貌似是在等着捕捉他的惨叫声一般。  
果然不出他们所料，想要的悲痛欲绝的惨叫声从咽喉滑了出来。但不是阿比舍维奇的，他还是满脸可掬笑容，单纯得像五月的天空，或者是刚刚走出校门青涩的毕业生。阿基洛夫惊讶得大叫了一声："天哪，努尔！"  
一只金雕十分温顺地伏在阿比舍维奇的手臂上，酷似他的栗褐色眼眸里透出了源源不断的恨意，把领头者的举棍的那只手划得鲜血淋漓的—黑曜色的嘴端干净得一尘不染，同样颜色的爪子轻柔而稳固地抓着阿比舍维奇。  
"努尔！努尔！"阿基洛夫拨开人群扑了上去，他亲昵地摸了摸金雕腿部的毛，他们熟悉得好像认识了有几十年却很久不见的老朋友那样，"阿比舍，努尔什么时候回来的？"这个男孩儿高兴得眼眶里有些闪烁的泪光。  
"啊，我不知道。他没有给我托梦，可能是那天我梦到我回到牧羊生活的那晚，他就从河谷飞了回来吧。"阿比舍维奇歪着头，笑得像个吃到了心爱的蜜糖的小孩子，"努尔啊努尔，你是我们哈/萨/克的守护者。"  
"好大的一只野鸟！"领头者旁边的一个吊儿郎当的黑衣男被气得牙都要咬碎了，夺过那根插满铁钉的木棍又企图往阿比舍维奇的脑袋上砸，这次他直接往太阳穴打，不再高举着手给那只金雕作为攻击目标。  
阿比舍维奇二话不说把拳头露了出来，他的拳头长了眼睛似的直勾勾盯着黑衣男的脸，盯得黑衣男瘆得慌，下手的力道都小了不少："你的棍子快还是我的拳头快？"  
金雕在那一瞬间展开翅膀，很配合阿比舍维奇的动作，马上飞离了他的手臂，那足足有两米的翼展看得那帮挑衅者目瞪口呆。  
"我长辈说过，放羊遇到了狼就要往那畜生的脸上打，打掉它的獠牙，打得它不敢来吃羊为止。"阿比舍维奇蹲下去揪起黑衣男的衣领，"嘿嘿嘿，伙计，还麻烦你告诉我是你们自己要来找我的还是谁让你们来的？"  
"不是我啊，是一个白头发的大鼻子让我们揍一个叫卡里莫夫的老师…"黑衣男被打出来的的鼻血不停地簌簌往下流，看着金雕锋利的爪子就像见了鬼一样，丢下一句就吓得转身就跑。  
阿比舍维奇摸了摸下巴，笑着回到了高中部教学楼。  
这时王耀正坐在办公室里抄写文件，听到开门的声音抬起头就看见一只黑压压的东西："努尔，那是你的精神体吗？"  
"不是啊，我以前和阿基洛夫去河谷的时候遇到猎人啦，被捕兽夹夹上了脚的家伙，"阿比舍维奇好像刚刚什么都没发生一样的平静，眼瞳里一点荡起的涟漪都没有，"然后我们把他救下来了，他就把他捉到的金雕送给我们了。"  
"后来我把金雕放了，今天他飞回来了。顺便一说他的名字是努尔，我是努尔苏丹。"  
时针缓慢地走了几圈，今晚没有坐班任务的两个老师在安静得可怕的小房子里自己做自己的事情。这个时候同绿萝放在一起的红漆座机电话响了起来，正在翻找茶叶的王耀起身去接。  
他把电话挂了以后扭头看向半睡半醒的牧羊人："阿比舍，路德找你去人事部。"  
"不，我不去。我今天有些不舒服，我想可能是我作为alpha会有些什么生病的特权。"牧羊人回绝道，虽然卡里莫夫的意思是让他拖住王耀，尽量在伊万拿到那个职位之前不要让王耀靠近人事部，但是阿比舍维奇觉得应该让王耀自己去解决，他本来就是这么想的，尤其是在挑衅事件之后他的想法越来越强烈。  
"老天，我可从来没见过你这样子，难道你'发情'了吗？"王耀反唇相讥道。  
"那你就这么想好了，我也没见过你发情的样子啊，那我是不是吃亏啦。"  
"总之我给谁看都不会给你们这帮黑毛子看。"  
"谁？比如今天下午那个大鼻子，我觉得他是个不错的alpha。"


	6. Chapter 6

Part6  
王耀一听阿比舍维奇提起那个即将夺走自己饭碗的噩梦，抄起亚瑟放在桌子上黑糊糊的精致小巧糕点向他投掷过去，并气不打一处来地朝他嚷嚷道："你这话是什么意思？"  
"顺了你的意，不给黑毛子看就给白毛子看吧。"阿比舍维奇嬉皮笑脸地理了理被他自己折腾得乱七八糟甚至有些卷起来了的头发，"我倒觉得没什么，失去了这个助教的职位你可以获得更好的待遇，为什么要拘泥于此呢？"  
"不不不，明天你就不会这么觉得了，或者说一会儿我回来时。同样，我倒觉得你这种无所谓的态度真是让人想往你那美丽的脸上砸些美味的馕。"王耀说前半句话的时候已经迈出了办公室，他腰上像系了个推进器，连步行速度都比以前快得多。  
路德维希老远就在走廊那儿等着他了，一见到王耀就跟见了救星一样，就差没哭出来了。他十分感动地抓着王耀的双手，配上那张严肃的面孔简直就像是王耀做了什么对不起他的事情似的。  
"陛下，您终于来了。"路德维希把手放在门把上，为王耀打开了人事部办公室的门，"恕末将甲胄在身不能施以全礼。"  
王耀朝他点点头，深表同情地走了进去。这时路德维希马上回到了教室，重新坐回这木椅子的感觉真是太好了，全教室的人一脸疑惑地看着自带小红花气氛的老师。  
"好，现在请告诉我你能靠什么来当助教。"王耀一脸不服气地看着他，珀色的眼睛里是快要溢出来的不满和愤怒。  
"我啊？我可以教小语种和其他科目，除了国文什么都可以教一点点。"伊万笑着回答他。  
王耀头疼说道："这没什么了不起的，努尔苏丹完全可以取代你，但这不是你将取代我的理由。努尔可以教俄/语，他的母语甚至乌/兹/别/克语。比起你这来路不明的家伙我更愿意把这个职位让给我熟悉的同事！"  
说完后他就想起了阿比舍维奇那句关于给谁看的话，像个慢慢泄气的皮球，越说到后面越没有气势了。但还好老王是个喜怒不形于色的人。  
"是吗？"伊万脸上的笑意更浓了，但是王耀觉得伊万在嘲笑他，"如果我不去争取，他们也会抢着把这个职位让给我的。你以为他为什么没有帮那个四眼打我？他还没来得及请我吃别什巴尔马克（手抓羊肉）呢！"  
"不，你不是他们家的宾客，不要忘了你家里也有个四眼。"王耀恶狠狠地瞪着他，"我听卡里莫夫说阿比舍维奇几个小时送阿基洛来学校的时候，被围殴了—不会是你指使他们干的吧？"  
"卡里莫夫说的！？"伊万的脸一下子就白了，"不对啊，阿比舍维奇被打了！？"  
王耀作出要打电话的样子吓唬他："你要是不信，我可以现在就打电话给阿比舍维奇。还有，不要觊觎这个职位了。"  
精明！王耀以此来威胁伊万，这样就不用绞尽脑汁地跟他打口水战了。就在伊万做出一脸乱七八糟的表情时，王耀突然觉得有些不舒服的劲儿直挺挺地往大脑上窜。  
他发情了吗？


	7. Chapter 7

Part7  
伊万见他脸色都变了，整个人乍一看就像犯心绞痛的病人，连忙从沙发站起来伸手过去扶他，还关切地问道："你怎么了王先生？"  
还没等王耀来得及编个天衣无缝的借口，被卡里莫夫拉住的阿比舍维奇就毫无预兆地踹开了办公室的门。所幸是木门，如果是铁门的话这声音跟铜锣似的，吵了吧唧的被人老师发现了还不得好好挨说一顿。  
阿比舍维奇用关心小动物的眼神看着他，神色颇为生动，平日半眯的眼睛这个时候睁的大大的，连知道他在演戏的卡里莫夫都要感动得哭出来："老王，你怎么出门都不带护舒宝啊？"随后就从口袋里拿出一包粉红色包装精巧的东西给他，还郑重其事地放到王耀手上。  
"啪"的一声响，王耀瞬间就懵逼了，他不仅听到了自己石化的声音，还听到了伊万隐隐约约的笑声。他看着手中一包的天使之翼，再看看伊万憋笑憋到扭曲的脸庞，又看看洁白如雪的墙壁。  
他没有半点犹豫地冲向那面墙："嗷！滚滚饼干我们来世再见！"  
阿比舍维奇一挥还带着皮手套的手，对着空气发号施令道："休想—努尔，你去抓住他！"只听话音未落，伊万还没有反应过来，就看见一道棕黑色的光影往老王悲壮的背影奔去。好战术！伊万在心里默默为影帝兄弟二人鼓了半分钟的掌（王耀被耍倒是真的）。  
毫不知情的王耀被突如其来的惊吓震慑到了，他朝着正在摸努尔翅膀的羽毛阿比舍维奇吼道："你这家伙不要胡说！我可是堂堂的…"一边说还一边朝卡里莫夫打手势，意思是让他把这家伙拉走，能多远走多远。  
"不，再伟大的人物业经不起○妈的折腾。相信我，老王，我们可以挺过去的。"阿比舍维奇仍然用着激昂澎湃的语调劝阻他，如果有背景的话他的身后一定有一片壮阔无边波涛汹涌的蔚蓝大海。  
刚刚去厕所笑了个够的伊万回来了："噢？这是你们的家务事咯。"  
阿比舍维奇一脸坚决地说道："不，布拉金先生。其实我是他的弟弟，您要知道我们是多么地尊敬他，所以还请您好好待他。对了另外，明早来教务处盖个章，正式上班。"  
两人迅速地溜出了人事部，只剩下老王和伊万。只见老王把手中的天使之翼朝着两人离去的方向甩了出去，还意犹未尽地嚷道："别让我再看见你们两个！我一直以为卡里莫夫是个好人，结果没想到你们你们你们…啊！"最后气得都说不出话来了，直接以一个音节结尾。  
伊万恍然大悟道："我还以为你是个男性Omega，没想到您是女性beta，真是失敬失敬！不过我已经争取到了，那么来日我们还要相互帮忙才是哦！顺便一提，我是伊万。"  
"你为什么不说我是个女性alpha呢？这样我还能高兴点。"王耀吃了苍蝇般地看着他。  
"您的柔美可是让我无法想象您是个alpha呀！要不这样吧，您也消消气，明天就是周五了我们可以一起去逛个商场什么的…"然而早已看透了一切的伊万还在糊弄气在头上的王耀。  
"你说什么？"  
伊万心虚地补充道："当然是要邀请卡里莫夫老师和阿比舍维奇老师啦！可不能放过他们呢！"他的脸上都滑过了一滴冷汗。  
下班以后王耀去上了个厕所，脱裤子的时候发现裤兜里不知道什么时候被塞了一些抑制剂。他一下子就明白是谁干的好事了。  
一场闹剧。


	8. Chapter 8

Part8  
今天早上阿比舍维奇和卡里莫夫是偷偷摸摸地在办公室落座的。趁王耀一大清早迷迷糊糊没睡够的劲儿赶紧先收拾好东西去上课，免得一见到他俩非玩命儿不可。  
卡里莫夫用书立起来挡住自己的脸，对着阿比舍维奇小声地说道："嘿，今天我们还有什么计划吗？我昨天在走廊听见伊万先生周五晚上要约耀先生出去，还说要带上我们俩个。怎么样，我们去不去啊？"  
阿比舍维奇慢悠悠地嘬着暖融融的豆浆，还时不时用门牙咬咬吸管："废话—当然要去了都到了这份上，那天努尔应该会跟着我来，真不知道他是在我身上装了什么追踪仪之类的，明明去食堂吃晚饭的时候我都把他放回河谷了，可是我准备出去帮老王的时候他又叼着抑制剂敲我的窗，还戴了个假发。"  
"天哪，这真的不是小时候家里那只牧羊金雕吗？"卡里莫夫惊叹道，"我记得当年发大雪，山路都被封住了，羊也不知道跑哪去了，那只金雕抓着我的毡帽把我领回了家。他就在前面飞，我在后面跟着跑。那时阿妈抱着我都快哭了，请他*吃了好一顿。"  
"两位，门外有人有请哦。"  
坐在靠窗位置的安东尼奥打着番茄手语，很配合他们鬼鬼祟祟的气氛，卡里莫夫感觉到有点不对，结果回头一看发现赛迪克正在为用小收音机他们放贝多芬的《命运交响曲》。  
于是他们轻手轻脚地走了出去，出门时还不忘把门带上。王耀在梦中梦见了两只肥啾的好朋友，他们撅着圆滚滚的屁股在光滑的地板上滑来滑去，黑曜石一样的眼珠子正在和滚滚进行眼神交流。这么想着，王耀无意识地笑了出声，把门外做贼心虚的兄弟俩吓了个半死。  
伊万笑着过去和阿比舍维奇握手："Qay?rl? ta?，Qalais?（早上好，你怎么样）"  
阿比舍维奇很友好地回应了他："K?rmegeli qay zaman?Qo?, keldi?iz!（好久不见，欢迎）" 要知道，今天是伊万上班第一天。昨天还多亏了那俩家伙用生命在两肋插刀，不然伊万早就被暴脾气的王耀赶出来了。  
卡里莫夫看着这个颇有国际交易风范的问候场合，实在是坐不住了。毕竟他还是个土生土长的乌/兹人，怎么可能听得懂这些西里尔字母纵横交错的组合。不过哪怕是中/文和俄/语呢，他也听得懂。  
卡里莫夫如此抱怨道："Mentushunmayapman（我不明白）—"  
"啊，卡里莫！昨晚多亏你们了，今晚你们也要加油哦。"  
"啊，卡里莫！昨晚多亏你们了，今晚你们也要加油哦。"伊万朝他们眨眨眼睛，意味深长地说道，"我会准时在学校门口等他的，即便他不愿意来也要…那样那样地让他来来哦。"  
阿比舍维奇突然叫住伊万，每个字都充斥着失落和抱歉："可能，我今天晚上有点忙啊。阿基洛的班级要搞评比了，学习园地还没有弄好呢。老师让他和宣传委员她们一起布置，但是可怜的小阿基洛夫不是很喜欢那些聒噪的娘们儿，非让我去帮忙。"  
"娘们儿？这是阿基洛那臭小子的原话吧。"卡里莫夫笑道，"是时候该搓搓他的锐气，老是在家里当霸王，你的书房都快被他弄成游乐场了！努尔先生。"  
阿比舍维奇干脆利落地把卡里莫夫嘲弄的话语怼回去："你活该单身。连伊万都能遇到春天你练秋后问斩的机会都没有，你什么时候能让我见见我弟妹啊，看看隔壁家老王，人家都儿孙绕膝了都。"  
卡里莫夫快速清理了一下人伦关系，当机立断地做出了疑问："我们隔壁家住的不是那个有钱人琼斯吗？他这就当爷爷啦？"  
伊万笑眯眯地否定道："绝对不会哦，我昨天刚刚揍了他一顿，没有任何小孩过来请我吃糖哦，更不用说抱孙子了，说不定早就吃司康饼吃的不孕不育了呢。"  
卡里莫夫不放心地去撩开窗口的绿色窗帘，往办公室里面瞄了一眼，确认王耀还在睡梦中才惴惴不安地开口："说来也奇怪，昨天晚上努尔来上班的时候被一群坏小子围殴了。"  
"卡里莫…！"  
伊万仍旧是那副笑脸："什么时候的事情？怪不得阿比舍回绝了路德的请求呢。"  
"我也不清楚，但是那个时候我正在和他打电话，然后我听见奇怪的声音，最后他直接把电话挂了。我找过医务室的威廉姆斯，他说那几个坏小子伤的很重，反而努尔倒没什么事。是一只英勇的金雕救了他，不过是努尔的话…一定也可以把他们塞到下水道去。"  
"但是这样就会堵住啦卡里莫！"阿比舍维奇不满地嚷嚷道。  
"那么，那群坏心眼的家伙有没有跟你说什么不好的话呢？"  
阿比舍维奇清清楚楚地看到了伊万身后散发出来的黑气，心说大事不好，于是装出回想的姿态，片刻后才给出一个看似合情合理的答案："什么都没说。顺便我也很想念伊利亚先生，还拜托他多来我家做客才是。"

*因为金雕在阿比舍维奇家里有着至高无上的象征，把金雕看成了人，所以和他一起长起来的卡里莫夫顺着他的话也这么说。


	9. Chapter 9

Part9  
吃午饭的时间到了。  
王耀这次没有出门买肉包子，他带了便当来。虽然立柜里有几包泡面但是王耀根本就不想去碰它们，比起高脂肪高热量的干燥食物，他更喜欢香糯的米饭和各式各样不仅看起来很漂亮而且还好吃的菜。  
卡里莫夫去了路德维希的土豆小菜园，学校在后面给路德划了一块小地盘。经过地主人的允许，他可以去摘几个土豆回来做午饭临时填饱肚子。好吧，他承认自己不是很喜欢泡面，更不喜欢不是羊肉味的泡面。  
这年头想吃肉哪有这么容易，扑到羊身上啃的净是一嘴羊毛。  
Part9  
吃午饭的时间到了。  
王耀这次没有出门买肉包子，他带了便当来。虽然立柜里有几包泡面但是王耀根本就不想去碰它们，比起高脂肪高热量的干燥食物，他更喜欢香糯的米饭和各式各样不仅看起来很漂亮而且还好吃的菜。  
卡里莫夫刚从路德维希的土豆小菜园里回来，学校在后面给路德划了一块小地盘。经过地主人的允许，他可以去摘几个土豆回来做午饭临时填饱肚子。好吧，他承认自己不是很喜欢泡面，更不喜欢不是羊肉味的泡面。  
这年头想吃肉哪有这么容易，扑到羊身上啃的净是一嘴羊毛。  
"下午是大扫除，阿基洛夫不用上课，一会儿吃完饭我就先帮他去做点工。"卡里莫夫纠正道，"是帮努尔做点工。不然他今晚还有事儿，开脱不出身子就完蛋了。话说阿基洛夫那家伙真是麻烦！"  
王耀放下饭盒，一拍桌子："你这么一提那个老混蛋我又想起了昨天晚上你们两个算计我…不行，我得坑回来，不然这也太让我吃亏了吧！堂堂街坊王大爷，平定了多少广场舞引发的恶性斗殴和比舞，居然在一个小毛子面前威严扫地！"  
卡里莫夫背过身子去，小声地嘀咕道："晚节不保呗，臭老头。"  
王耀没心情抽他，一边挑拣着碗里的胡萝卜一边看他切土豆，嘴里还不停地损他："手法很飘逸，看不出来这位小伙子是新○方的硕士吧？有机会咱爷俩切磋切磋比试比试？"  
卡里莫夫把骇人的菜刀放到案板上，对着还散发银光的菜刀说道："老王头不是当年那个在皮革厂卖钱包的老王头了，所以这个故事告诉我们做人不能像老王头一样。"  
"找抽！"王耀伸手一发力，一声巨响后拔起案板上的菜刀，用钝的那一面对着卡里莫夫。  
真是赶巧了，阿比舍维奇刚刚扭开门把手，就看到这么温馨和谐的画面，忍不住老泪纵横，把还装着热乎的羊杂碎的塑料袋交付到卡里莫夫手里，微笑着说了句："我去看看阿基洛。"就再次开门出去。  
还没反应过来发生了什么的卡里莫夫："这…正好我已经把土豆削了皮切了块儿了，老王你给我点调味料我搅吧搅吧做土豆沙拉给你们吃。"  
阿基洛夫正在教室里吃面包，吃完他就和阿比舍维奇一起去工具店买些布置的东西。乖巧的女生们吃完了午饭就要回宿舍睡觉，阿基洛夫不要紧，被一老师而且还是亲属带出去也没什么可说的。  
"我听说你们今晚有活动啊！"阿基洛夫坐在椅子上晃悠悠地说道。支撑椅子的陈旧铁棍被摇来摇去，发出刺耳的呻吟，"你甭问，是王湾和海德薇莉说的。"  
阿比舍维奇倒是装作什么都没有的样子，低头解开纠缠的塑料袋："没有，例行批改阿基洛夫同志的试卷，要看现场版打不及格吗？"  
"羊肉汤吗？"阿基洛夫闻到熟悉的香味以后高兴地从椅子上蹦了下来，"我也要吃！"  
"不给，休想用面包沾羊肉汤，你都吃过了。"阿比舍维奇把羊肉汤举高，就是不给阿基洛夫够着，"你都老大不小的人了去趟食堂会死是不是？你饭卡又不是没有钱，羊肉汤也是用我工资换来的。"  
阿基洛夫砸吧砸吧嘴，继续啃面包："好吧！真想念家乡的琥珀桃仁、烤全羊和咖喱牛肉啊，奶油白菜也能管饱。也就不用被万恶的统治阶级欺压了…如果他们知道我在这里过得这么不好，一定会请你们吃羊毛的。"  
"好啊，我正缺针织衫。以及你再不好好吃饭，跟我瞎几把唠嗑，我就给你注射生理盐水。"  
"切！怎么你的脾气和老毛子一模一样啊！以前那个温和的牧羊人不见了，取而代之的却是个喝高了以后就会跳民族舞的家伙！"  
被戳到痛处的阿比舍维奇情绪有些激动："嘿！闭嘴！我可是很有礼貌的，每次都会说Sizben b?lewge bola ma（您愿意和我一起跳舞吗）！即使他们听不懂我也会用英语说一遍！"  
阿基洛夫也不是好惹的货色，他立马就回应了阿比舍维奇："就你那连司康饼的味道都不如的英语，从新/疆学的吧？！我为什么会和你这种人有亲戚关系，真是悲剧！果然只有你才会愿意给怪脾气伊利亚做下属！"  
"再乱说话你今晚回去抄莎士比亚的悲剧集！我现在就把你丢进运河里面去！"

Free talk：  
应该是卷进红/旗然后再扔进运河~其实小塔也是很爱慕伊利亚的集体的，把这个集体看成是家一样的。就是脾气有些暴躁，然后经常和卡里莫夫吵架，基本不和阿比舍维奇吵架（不怎么和他讲话）。小塔也是个乖孩子的说！qwq  
至于哈萨叔…就这样吧。谁叫他这么高贵冷艳（等等），骨子里还是有民/族与生俱来的热情和奔放（喝高了就奔放了233），顺便一说：阿比舍维奇，男，虽然是化学老师但是，大学是舞蹈系。


	10. Chapter 10

Part10  
为了防止情绪波动不稳定的阿比舍维奇把这个孩子真的用红旗卷起来并且扔到运河里面去，王耀陪着阿基洛夫一起去买东西。悠闲的卡里莫夫在办公室画涂鸦日记，说不定这个时候已经趴在桌子上睡着了。  
王耀拉着阿基洛夫的手，眼睛里有几把锋利的刀似的，直勾勾地盯着阿比舍维奇："我问你，你昨天怎么这样耍我来着？"  
手里提满了东西的阿比舍维奇面色一改，像是心有苦衷地哭道："噢，放了我吧。善良的人是会被真/主保佑的！您可是为人师表呀，怎么能和我们计较这些小事儿呢？"  
极其不爽的王耀抄起一口黑压压的锅，作势就要抡向阿比舍维奇："我要听真话！是不是那个老毛子指使你们去做的，我早就猜到你们是一伙儿的啦！"  
"哪敢哪敢！"阿比舍维奇连忙求饶道（当然他并不怕，都是装出来配合王耀的），"只不过是伊万先生对您感情很深厚而已。如果硬要我说出这不可名状的坏东西的话，那就是'Men seni süyemin'一样的东西。虽然这个东西很美好，但是对您来说可能不太好接受，没关系！可以慢慢来。"  
王耀不明不白地蹲下去扯了扯阿基洛夫的袖子："你哥哥的意思是什么？"  
阿基洛夫神秘地笑了笑，鬼知道他懂不懂哈语。但是不懂的可能性比较小，就和小城里下雨的机会还要小，毕竟他可是和阿比舍维奇这个擅长社交的人同在一个屋檐下长大的。即便不是精通，但日常用语也是信手拈来的吧。  
"如果你今晚答应和三个哥哥一起出去玩，我就告诉你喔！"阿基洛夫禁不住王耀已经散发出来的灼热求知欲，他眨巴眨巴水灵灵的眼睛，"阿基洛要回去好好地查字典才可以知道是什么意思，所以老师要好好等等喔。"  
王耀继续不解地追问道："三个哥哥？难道你的那个在外地读书的吉/尔/吉/斯和土/库/曼兄弟回家了吗？你怎么不告诉我一声，我以前还教过他呢。"他回想起了几年前远赴他乡学习的哥俩，尤其是那个吉/尔/吉/斯人，长得太像蒙/古人了！因此即使没有和他们说过话的王耀对他们印象很深。  
"不是那个笨蛋！是伊万先生。老师，难道你忘了吗？"阿基洛夫气鼓鼓地解释道，"还有，我和那些alpha没有关系！他们一点也不虔诚，在给伊利亚先生做工的时候居然吃猪肉！我真不知道他们是怎么做礼拜的！"  
王耀明显看到阿比舍维奇有点愧怍地低着头，像是在思考什么的样子，但是他脑袋上的一根呆毛耷拉了下来，说明他现在有些心情不好。  
转眼就到了下午，卡里莫夫果然睡着了。他喝了点儿小酒就打起了盹，安东尼奥的番茄闹钟吵醒了他。所以他们回到学校的时候看到睡眼惺忪的卡里莫夫正在打热水，他想泡些绿茶精神精神。  
卡里莫夫把水卡取下："刚刚我看见一个金色卷发的孩子，是个beta，他说来找王耀先生。我告诉他你不在，但是他就是不肯走，还说有很重要的事情，我让他在门卫室等你了。话说那个孩子一直在抖啊抖的，国/家没有给帕金森病人们发补助吗？"  
"那应该是加兰特…哎呀！卡里莫你忘记了吗，那是以前的同事！"阿比舍维奇借助比他高一厘米的身高优势拍了拍他的后脑勺，用温和的语气苛责他记性不好，"什么孩子，人家现在都已经就业了都。"  
又挨了一巴掌的卡里莫夫忍无可忍，放下水杯就要去抓他作乱的手："可是他真的很矮…努尔苏丹你够了！多少年前的事情了你还记得啊！你不说我都以为是幼儿园时候的组织！F○ck！把你的混蛋爪子给我放下！"  
等两人打完架以后，才发现王耀已经不见了。估计是去门卫室找莱维斯了，合情合理，王耀八成是不好意思打搅他们的日常打架任务。  
果然，王耀在门卫室看到一个很符合卡里莫夫描述的抖啊抖的beta，湛蓝的眼睛散发出不安的光芒，他刚想说话，莱维斯一下子就抱住了王耀的大腿："王先生！"  
王耀听着他颤抖的呐喊都要以为他激动得哭了，连忙扶他起来，问道："孩子，如果你是毕业班找我也没用了，读书要靠自己，当年老师我写作业，可是听着味他死的青○高原写来的。总之，要坚韧！才能考到好学校。"  
"不，王先生…是伊万先生让我来找您的…"


	11. Chapter 11

Part11  
王耀吓得一下子就收回扶住莱维斯的手，失声尖叫道："什么！又是那个家伙，我可不希望他给我带来什么噩耗！"  
莱维斯着急得不停地颤抖，他从身后的桌子上拿起一个包装精致的礼盒双手呈给王耀："不、不是的，伊万先生让我把这个交给您…请您务必收下。拜托了，他说我必须交给您…"  
"如果不是钞票折成花的花束或者其他危险物品的话，还请怎样拿来怎样拿去了。"王耀连看都不看一眼，朝可怜的小beta挥挥手示意让他离开，"再说了我跟他有点私人恩怨，劝你不要来掺和。"  
"啊！拜托了，请您收下吧。"莱维斯快要哭了，他又靠近了一步，仍然是那样的虔诚，活像个请求大人买玩具的孩子，"我也不知道里面装的是什么，伊万先生不允许我看，说这是给很重要的人的，希望您不要辜负他的心意…虽然你们吵过架但是还请原谅伊万先生…他还是个好人的…"  
"你在试图让我后退？不可能咯。"王耀学着阿比舍维奇说话的声调嘲笑（褒义词，单纯觉得莱维斯很蠢而已）了莱维斯的和解行为，他说完后，扬长而去。  
这时正值下午，烈日当头，这是个一热起来水泼在地上马上就干，屁股坐在地板上都会烫熟的季节。王耀揪了揪自己立领衬衫的扣子，开始斟酌起弗朗西斯果奔的好处。  
阿比舍维奇爬上了办公桌直接睡在上面，把脸侧向呼呼作响的空调那边， 半死不活地说道："这鬼天气，我都不想烧烟了，我想死我家了，我家会下雪，你们这里连雨都不下。估计海格力斯睡到这份上也睡不着了吧。"  
卡里莫夫嫌弃地推开他，从他的小腿底下抽出来一个牛皮纸文件袋："让开你压着我报告文件了混蛋，你这种人怎么配为人长辈。"  
阿比舍维奇发出嗤嗤嗤的怪笑，自嘲道："我岁数大啊，我老不成吗。难道这个你还能改变？如果能就好啦，小时候就可以自由自在地放羊去，还不用被困在家里看小孩。我宁愿和母亲去摘些野茶煮奶茶喝，我也不想跟你们在一起度过一整天！"  
王耀伸手拍拍桌子上被热得颓废的人："等等阿比舍，你刚刚好像说你有烟…？"  
"没有没有，绝对没有。"阿比舍维奇吓得一下子坐了起来，连忙否定道。  
"不会吧。"王耀带着奸商的笑容，搓了搓空无一物的手掌，"我听有女生跟我说阿比舍维奇老师在卫生间抽烟来着。趁现在把罪证交出来还不算晚，坦白从宽抗拒从严！"  
阿比舍维奇嗔怪地惊叫道："女生？现在女生都可以进男厕所了吗！？"又看了看王耀，只得认命从裤兜里掏出来一包软中/华，抽出一根来递过去给他。  
"有火没，借个火。"王耀叼着烟，口中模糊不清地说道。  
"很好，王耀老师也是这么的熟练。"阿比舍维奇掏出火机，给他点上，"我感觉这跟huilu现场没什么两样。所以下次劝你让我让烟直接点。"  
"我不是听说你们没有让烟的习惯嘛。"  
"那一定是你们的人跟你们说的。"


	12. Chapter 12

Part12 交谈  
反应灵敏的阿比舍维奇马上捉住了正想冲上去蹭来者一脸烟灰的王耀，从桌子上翻身下来，拍拍深色的裤腿，笑着跟伊万搭话："你来得正好，我们在讨论关于今晚的事情呢。少了你可不行啊，来吧来吧。"  
卡里莫夫把滚烫的杯子放好，用手撑住额头，好像看见了什么失态的人一样看着阿比舍维奇："努尔你还真是说得出口啊。也不妨，提前计划会使旅程变得更美好喔。顺便一提这个世界要是没有像阿基洛夫那样的熊孩子就更美好啦。"  
笑得像早春盛开的花朵的伊万欣喜地找了张凳子坐下，他有些受宠若惊，因为他没想到王耀居然没有咬着牙齿念叨他，而是对今天的活动抱着跃跃欲试的心情，甚至在办公室里讨论。  
其实王耀看出来了，阿比舍维奇应该是觉得伊万在这会凉爽点而已。顺便讲两句客套话，目的还是为了耍他自己不是吗？果真是人大不中留，这两个小屁孩长大了就把作为长辈的老王往外推。  
罪魁祸首一拍脑袋："对了。你们先说着吧，我有点事情要去初中部，四点半之前会回来。卡里莫夫，我们走！我悄悄地告诉你，你的那半边冰箱已经被我放满了菠萝蜜，很甜的那种哦。下夜班的时候可以做夜宵吃。"  
"嘿，你个魂淡给我回来！你要对我的冰箱负责！"卡里莫夫脑子还没回过神来，听到这话后气冲冲地去追门外的阿比舍维奇，"要是你熏坏了我的食物，我就把你煮了塞到菠萝壳里面去！"  
不知道他们两个是不是故意的，这下一闹小小的空间里面又只剩下王耀和伊万，用"孤男寡男"这个词语来形容再合适不过。  
"你喝茶吗？不过我事先说好，这里没有果酱和砂糖。"王耀倒是客客气气地问候他。  
伊万双手合十地看着他，眼里满是暖融融得像蜂蜜糖浆夹心饼干的笑意："好啊，您和外表一样温柔贴心，能被您关照真是我的荣幸，希望我们能愉快地度过闲暇的时间哦。"  
"是么，真是谢谢你了。不过没必要这么拘谨，我叫王耀。你可以像智障二人组那样叫我老王，没事儿我不介意。"王耀虽然很想说伊万用词不当，但是好歹也是夸他，他也就这么没羞没臊地接受了这句别扭的赞美。  
"他们关系真好，如今这么融洽的兄弟关系真是很少见了哦。"伊万说的是别人，眼睛却死死盯着王耀，眼眸中折射出他忙碌的身影，"有时候也挺羡慕他们的，毕竟吵闹吵闹，起码不会无聊和孤独嘛。"  
"的确，不过他们居然是隐藏很深的双胞胎。我听他们嘴上老是说你的哥哥，我能问问他们以前是做什么工作的吗？"王耀拿起架子第二层的手帕擦拭茶杯，"那段工作经历应该改变了他们很多，不然也不会这么怀念，对吧？"  
伊万摸摸下巴："这我倒是不清楚，我只知道努尔苏丹先生是军/政/歌/舞/团的舞蹈演员。我看过他的演出，但是下台他就不愿意跟你说表演的感受了，以前他可是个腼腆的人哦。"  
王耀一想到阿比舍维奇上化学课时眉飞色舞地讲课、严肃处罚学生、和别人打架的样子，再想想他扭动身体配上音乐的样子，没忍住笑声就从紧闭的牙缝里溜了出来。  
"你在笑努尔苏丹吗？"伊万像头小熊，呆愣愣地探出头来问着自己不理解的事物。  
被发现的王耀摆摆手，干脆大声笑出来："并不是，里面有很多原因。你没有见过他现在的工作，因此你不能从中体会到这滑稽的穿越感。直到离开歌舞团那天，他早已蜕变成另一个人了。他可是个很严厉，很柔和的好老师，你或许该把看他的眼神换换，真不知道有多少美丽的Omega和beta姑娘愿意嫁给这个英气的alpha！"  
伊万听完后，像是很认真地思考了一番，然后慢慢吐出"说到这里，我倒是有个很久很久以前就想到的疑问，你是beta吗？如果不是的话，我只能猜测你是个…Omega？"


	13. Chapter 13

Part13 赴约  
王耀并没有慌乱，而是很从容地回答道："可能是可能不是，总之我不是个alpha，但我有着他们没有的智慧。"他并不想告诉伊万自己的真实身份，在这个Omega稀少得如同空气中飘过稍纵即逝的砂砾的小城里，他更不想和这个来头不明的男人扯上任何危险关系。  
就在伊万还想进一步套出更多有价值的信息的时候，阿比舍维奇突然开门进来了，他什么都没说只是打开了电脑，点击邮箱里闪烁的红点，仔仔细细地阅读了新邮件之后喜忧参半地叹了口气："K?mektesi?iz（救命）…那家伙居然回家了，我得快点去找卡里莫夫。"  
还没等他们发出疑问，阿比舍维奇就当他俩不在这儿似的又开门出去了。王耀放下茶壶跑到电脑前看着发亮的屏幕，上面是一封用哈语写成的信件，没有任何关于发送者的介绍，连个姓氏名字都没有写。不过阿比舍维奇给他的备注是英文字母。  
王耀朝正在吹凉热茶的伊万招招手："你不是看得懂哈语嘛，过来研究研究。"  
"会一点点哦，但是信件还不会写。要知道努尔苏丹跟我说要紧事的时候都是用我的母语说的，那可是他们的第二语言。"伊万凑过去揉了揉王耀的头发，用轻柔的语气和他解释道，"问个你好啊什么的还是可以的，不过去努尔苏丹面前比试哈语也是会输掉的哦。"配上语言和动作，伊万看起来就像是在和一只可爱的黑猫倾心交谈。  
"噢！这样，我把它复制下来去翻译网站上翻译一下好啦。"王耀只顾着马上实现自己脑中灵光一闪的想法，根本没有理会伊万的行为。  
他动了动鼠标，兴致勃勃地想去破解这个秘密，翻译出来的结果却让人很失望："怎么会是乱码呢？难道这封信是用暗号写的吗？"  
"不是吧，可是我能看懂开头的问候语啊。大概说的是'向您问好，亲爱的…'，然后亲爱的后面还有一个词，我看不懂。可能是他们两人之间的关系，是家人或者朋友，爱人就不可能啦。不过用这个词的人应该是和他比较亲密的人，不会是外人。"  
现在才反应过来的王大爷摸了摸自己的一头狗毛："等等我的头发怎么这么乱…！是不是你做了什么，喂，你要是把我的限量版滚滚发绳弄掉了我就炖了你！然后放到阿比舍维奇家的冰箱里！"  
"好熟悉的话啊，果然身为同事这么久是会被感染的。努尔苏丹家的冰箱可是有啤酒的，我不喜欢，我更喜欢伏特加。"伊万扯扯围巾，把手伸进风衣里面的内夹层，掏出了用来哄那些熊孩子的玩意儿，撕开了纠缠在上面的塑料包装纸并且在王耀面前得意洋洋地晃了晃。  
王耀看了眼眼前晃悠来晃悠去的有着彩色圈圈的棒棒糖，二话不说就较劲似的一口咬了上去："哼！被王大爷我吃过的糖就没有人敢吃了！"  
伊万若有所思地斜眼看他，毫无芥蒂地开始舔那根棒棒糖。自以为教训了伊万的王大爷觉得老脸一红，伸手去抢棒棒糖，嘴里还骂他脸皮厚连他吃过的都要舔，然而伊万用手顶住了王耀的头，身高差距导致玩家王大爷抢不到目标，游戏结束。  
直到了五点，阿比舍维奇才揪着满身粉笔灰的卡里莫夫回来了。阿比舍维奇的嘴里还嚼着颗奶糖，王耀看着就来气，伊万跟办公室待了有一下午，这老半天他啥都没做净是做些欺负王耀的事情。  
"同志们走走走！你们商量好要去哪里玩了吗？"阿比舍维奇开心地说。  
"没有。"  
"那你们这么长时间都做了些什么啊？"


	14. Chapter 14

Part14 电话  
卡里莫夫有些摸不着头脑："原来说的不是去商场吗？难道你们没讨论出个什么结果反而把本有的东西都给忘掉了，真是不太好的表现。所以两位同学，你们可以现在出发，然后将功补过。不然我就和阿比舍维奇猜猜你们到底做了些什么事儿。"  
王耀凶神恶煞地瞪了伊万一眼，伊万很平静地等他们都离开办公室后把门锁好，这个时间段已经放学了，周五不用上晚自习也不用担心有什么老师有事进不去，按理说每个老师都有钥匙。  
走在路上，王耀和伊万一直是属于战斗状态，但是伊万认为王耀是在用眼神交流对他进行暗示。阿比舍维奇接了好几个电话，就在快要到商场的电梯前他还在通话，卡里莫夫实在忍不住一把拿过电话，吼了句："库尔班！别再打电话了，我们大哥正在约会，你要是搅黄了我就不去机场接你了！"话音未落，在以电话那头喊冤声为背景音乐下，卡里莫夫把他的电话关机了。  
阿比舍维奇默默对他竖起了大拇指，脸颊流过几滴冷汗。刚刚卡里莫夫是用中文说出来的，王耀要是注意到他说了什么奇怪的话非得抽死他不可。不过王耀正在和伊万争着谁先进电梯，完全没有意识到。  
王耀用手肘顶着伊万的胸膛，龇牙咧嘴地说："我先进！我是老人，小孩子要尊老！"  
伊万也用手去摁住他的头："不行哦，电梯楼层是我按的，不应该先让你未来的准丈夫先进去吗？"王耀像撞墙似的往前玩命儿使劲，就是进不去电梯，尤其是看到了伊万那张微笑的脸，他就暗暗腹诽：王大爷我如果再长个十八来厘米的绝对不会让他这样欺负自己！  
"库尔班都快要上飞机了还没完没了地给我打电话，也太过紧张了吧。"阿比舍维奇对着熄掉生命能源、已经黑屏的手机喃喃自语道，"不过不知道詹托罗有没有跟他一起回来。话说回来他们学校应该放假了吧？"  
"库尔班是谁？"王耀忽然拍了拍背对着他的阿比舍维奇，他没有听到詹托罗的名字，因为阿比舍维奇说的声音实在是太小了，先别说听清楚，王耀要努力地去听才能听见。  
"我的兄弟。也是卡里莫夫的兄弟，伊万先生应该听说过。"阿比舍维奇回应他一个和蔼的笑容，"他最近要回来看望我们，顺便度过他的假期。我想你们会成为好朋友的，毕竟他可是个很棒的土/库/曼小伙子，帅极了的beta。"  
卡里莫夫也过来顺着他的话题挖苦挖苦王耀："话说老王今年都这么老了还没有出阁呢！老剩男即便是漂亮的Omega也是没有人稀罕的哦！"  
无辜的围观群众伊万指了指自己的脸蛋："那可以给我吗？"  
王耀舞动双手，摆出来一个大大的叉的手势，以表他坚决地否定和反对："不可以！卡里莫夫你语死早，出阁是什么意思你知道不，就好比你们家的姑娘嫁出去了懂不？这个词放在我身上不合适！"  
但还没等他说完伊万就先他一步进入了电梯，另外两人也随后，搞到头来煞费苦心的王耀自己居然是最后一个上电梯的。  
在电梯上升的途中，卡里莫夫通过透明的钢化玻璃看到戳人眼睛的灼灼火光，心下一惊："前面是什么？着了火的地下小仓库…？"  
谁也不知道，阿比舍维奇已经关机的电话不仅有很多个未接电话，还有很多条短信。  
[NEW!]库尔班：土/库/曼拟人  
詹托罗：吉/尔/吉/斯拟人


	15. Chapter 15

Part15  
擅做主张般的按停了电梯，卡里莫夫一边掏出手机报敬言一边走了应急通道。阿比舍维奇也觉得很奇怪，大晚上的绝对不会是意外失火，尤其是在在华灯初上的小城里，因为他刚刚看见了几个行色匆匆的人从小仓库里绕来绕去。  
王耀感受到了来自火焰的温度，他焦急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，顾不上地下停车场有没有人，出于人类本能他只能先大声呼救："着火了！"  
卡里莫夫来不及抓住冰凉沉默的铁皮扶手，身体控制不住地往前走，一边两步一迈地下台阶一边对着阿比舍维奇喊："那些放火贼疯了！这么多人会被烧死的！努尔，你能去搞晕他们吗？我打过电话求救了！"  
"这里是多少楼哇？他们快跑掉啦！我会被?rt（火）淹没的！?rt!?rt!?rt!"被强制寄予行动特权的舞者像疯了一样从嘴里冒出来匪夷所思的单词和疑问句，他整齐的头发被逐渐逼近的浓烟熏得曲卷，甚至有些难受地咳嗽起来。  
"还有一楼就可以到地下仓库了！你要做什么？不许跳窗，你会死掉的！"  
阿比舍维奇听到那句话的前一半就很兴奋地加速护住头部往窗外纵身一跃，留下"怎么看也不像钢化玻璃啊，我跳下去说不定能踩死几个多划算"这句话就在硝烟之中消失了踪影。卡里莫夫的脚步还没有减速，他自言自语地啐道："精神病！学过跳伞了不起，要是老子也会的话…"  
王耀和伊万也不敢再坐电梯，他们只知道当他们下楼梯的时候两人全都不见了。王耀猜测以兄弟俩的暴脾气一定会在消防队到来之前把放火贼弄个半死，但是估计对方人也不少，总的来说他们赢不赢还是另回事。  
"S?lem（你好）!"阿比舍维奇很热情地跟他们打了招呼，虽然他还不能确定那群戴口罩的人就是放火的人，但是在这里鬼鬼祟祟的八成都是各自心怀鬼胎，尤其他们还对面部进行了遮挡，很难相信他们是无辜群众，"我打听一下，请问这里发生了什么事情？"  
那群人像见了鬼一样看着阿比舍维奇，刚开始只是听到爆破的声音，后来就掉下来一个歪果佬，所以他们就开始怀疑是这家伙发觉了他们的动作，说不好是来试探他们的。于是他们开始窃窃私语，议论着要不要收拾这个目击者。  
阿比舍维奇笑着说："嘿，我看到了冉冉升起的篝火，欢歌的人们快活之后忘记浇灭它了。"他的眼睛无时不刻在准备着捕捉迎面而来的任何攻击，这就是他说出整句话的理由。  
"你找死！"  
"我没有！敢这么说我的人他已经在上帝面前学习如何使用刀叉了！"  
和卡里莫夫脑中臆想的激烈打斗截然不同，双方只是在单纯地打嘴炮，连动手的意思都没有，再这样下去火就会蔓延到楼上，为了节省体力的阿比舍维奇只是在跟他们拖延时间而已。  
他们看到又来一个卡里莫夫，没心情再跟他唠嗑了，决定动手。当阿比舍维奇握紧拳头的时候，另一个不属于在场任何人的物体再次破窗从天而降，巨大的冲击力让该物直接插进了坚硬无比的水泥地里面。  
入木三分！是根发亮的水管。


	16. Chapter 16

Part16  
虎躯一震的阿比舍维奇吓出了一身冷汗，看着那根被远处移动的车灯扑打得幽幽散发着闪闪银光的水管，他用力吞下一口水，在静谧得可怕的地下仓库发出咕噜咕噜的声音。卡里莫夫抬头看的时候视线上忽然糊上某种柔软的东西，是片棕黑色的羽毛。  
他把那根羽毛拿起来："努尔，我觉得有点不对劲，是不是你的金雕又跟过来了？"  
居心不良的放火一行人发觉他们在愣神，便冲上去拔起那根水管，想着起码把那两个家伙揍晕再考虑怎样处置。虽然黄皮肤的目击者二人身上没有写歪果仁三个大字，但是他们的面孔不太像本地人。尤其是那个拿着羽毛胡言乱语的，说着什么金雕不金雕，搞不好还是个疯子。  
水管非但没有拔起来，用尽全身力道的拔水管的人毫无防备地被迎面而来的物体遮盖住整片双眼的天窗，他让旁边的人帮他弄掉，但是他们纷纷表示不敢靠近，直到被尖利的爪子抓住短短的头发往后面的铁网水沟拖时，那人才发觉这是个活物。  
阿比舍维奇做出祈祷的手势，虔诚地对着唰唰打开翅膀的金雕说道："好勇士！Qayrli kesh（晚上好）!愿家乡的月光永远笼罩着你。"  
"果然是努尔。话说你也不会取个好名字，整天努尔努尔的，还不知道叫的是你阿比舍维奇还是那只大鸟噢。"卡里莫夫小声笑道。他有两层意思：一层嘲笑愚蠢的人，一层是对自己的料事如神感到自豪。"可惜我没有这么护主的好人家，我们民/族的神可是狼。"  
"他们怎么办？难道要我们去揍他们？我不想，我这辈子的污点够多了。"阿比舍维奇皱皱眉头，为难地说道。  
水管的主人眯着那双流动着温润苹果酱的好看眼睛，将水管拔起来："那就交给我吧。"  
阿比舍维奇靠在铁围栏上："耀先生呢？他不会是去附近的派/出所了吧。起码我想是这样，不然你怎么会把你恨不得随身携带的宝贝儿独自扔下呢。"  
收拾完之后，听了阿比舍维奇那不冷不热的笑话伊万心里难免荡起些许涟漪，但他认为这不是嘲讽话，他知道人家是在担心没有跟上来的同伴而已。于是等到消防队来了以后不想惹是生非的王耀就拉着他们快快走掉了。  
"我要和他去买些面条和酱油、辣椒酱之类的。"下了电梯之后阿比舍维奇朝卡里莫夫使了个眼色，故意在他字上加了重音。心照不宣的两人同时点点头，他们明白这一切都是为了给伊万提供足够的二人世界，"你们请自便。对了今晚我和卡里莫夫还要去机场接一位大人物，离开的早一点所以还是失陪了。"  
卡里莫夫看着屏幕弹出来的一条又一条提示，吃惊地说道："哇，库尔班那小子给我发了好多短信，都是一个半小时前的，估计他已经上飞机了。"  
"什么大人物？居然值得你们二位去接驾！"王耀半开玩笑地问道。  
"我弟弟库尔班，在外地上大学，他的专业是和中医有关的，他对那些奇怪的草药很感兴趣，你们会成为好朋友的。"阿比舍维奇笑着答道。但是王耀的注意力早就被玻璃橱窗里面的巨大猫玩偶牢牢吸引，连头都扭到那边去，就差拉着伊万的手进去拥抱可爱的大家伙们了。  
"耀先生，我们走啦！"  
"我们、我们去看看好不好阿鲁？"口癖都不小心露出来的王耀被萌得眼冒桃花和爱心，轻轻地扯动着伊万卡其色风衣的袖子。


	17. Chapter 17

Part17 手机  
两只手都拿满了的伊万背后还背着一只大号奇怪笑容的凯蒂猫："你喜欢这些东西哦？"  
敬业的王耀老师严肃地跟初学者伊万解释道："当然啦阿鲁，这可是世界运转的核心，如果没有了这么可爱的东西，就会让我的生活黯然失色阿鲁！最幸福的事情就是每天被学生折腾累了下班之后在家里有一窝可爱的滚滚和Gitty在床上等我阿鲁！"  
伊万天真地眨巴着眼睛，仿佛他真的是那只在冬天的雪松塔林里面寻找食物的、露着白花花光溜溜肚皮小动物："那小耀介不介意多加一只更可爱的伊万白熊呢？是有声的哦，还有温度，很舒服的可以暖/床哦。"  
"就你？你还是算了吧阿鲁，你会把伙伴们都挤下床的阿鲁，所以你最适合睡在我家的地毯啦阿鲁。地毯也很舒服，你可以去给我家的耗子先生暖/床，我相信它比我还要寂寞空虚冷。"脸皮没有伊万这么厚的王耀面不改色地回击道。  
"啊，怎么可以这样！万尼亚都陪小耀走了这么久了，不仅脚酸了而且钱包都瘦了好多呀。"伊万充满暗示地把熊爪子神不知鬼不觉摸上了王耀的腰，"现在万尼亚好渴好累，小耀肉/偿也不算为过，所以今晚我们可以接着玩哦。"  
"来，爷给你嘬一口。"王耀豪气地把手中的冰镇橙汁递到伊万嘴边，里面还有些冰块在相互碰撞，发出清脆响亮的声音，让人听起来就很凉爽，只是吸管戳得伊万有些痒痒。他一点儿也不辜负王耀的期望，连吸管都咬扁了，谁让它和小耀的嘴唇厮磨了这么久。  
王耀早就料到了他这一招，从怀里优雅地掏出另一根吸管，把沾有小熊唾液的可怜吸管扔掉，重新插进去干净的，还颇为春风得意地看着伊万的面部表情，期待着他做出什么反应。但是在看到伊万傻愣愣地盯着那根吸管后，决定拉他去超市里买一些最近需要的东西。  
"现在，我们要去生鲜区买一些牛肉和鸡蛋，家里的不够用了。"王耀挽着他的手臂气势汹汹地朝储物柜走去，售货员仿佛看到了这位客人身上散发着坚定的抢购气息，"你看看还需要拿些什么，除了长颈鹿和大象什么都可以。"  
伊万抬头看着那只紧贴着商场外透明玻璃移动的金雕，他的那双漂亮的栗褐色眼睛和伊万葡萄味水果糖般灵动的深紫色眼睛对视："那只鸟…阿比舍维奇居然还是不放心我和他在一起吗。这么有威慑力的眼睛，如果他也是人的话，去世后阿比舍维奇一定会把那双眼睛捐献出去的。"  
王耀蹲下身来挑选盒装鸡蛋时，听到了两个年轻的女售货员在聊天："你知道吗？我听他们说，一个月前有个外地医生在我们小镇出了车祸，真可惜，那个医生长得可帅呢！看起来是个大学生，连我都有点怦然心动，我去医院偷偷看过他，只是他跟别人说的都是鸟语，我听不懂呀。"  
"是吗？那你可真有福气，能看上这样的帅哥一眼也是大好事啦。"另一个身材高挑的女售货员用手撑着铁货架，笑吟吟地跟旁边的人打闹。  
不知道为什么，王耀突然有些毛骨悚然，他打了个寒颤，心里很不是滋味，强迫自己僵硬地看完了鸡蛋的生产日期。  
这时，王耀听见伊万那边传出一阵悦耳的铃声，亮光透过了他口袋薄薄的一小块儿布料。伊万觉得很奇怪，明明自己已经把手机关机了，怎么可能还会响起来？  
当他拿出来的时候，看着陌生的来电和屏保，才发觉不对："啊哦，刚刚卡里莫夫把阿比舍维奇的手机开机了就扔在我口袋了，现在要接吗？"  
王耀点点头："告诉他，手机主人不在就可以了。"


	18. Chapter 18

Part18 会面  
伊万有些心虚地滑动了接听键，还没等他说话，那边就穿来不输阿尔弗雷德的活力声音，伴着公共场合才有的嘈杂："先生，我下飞机了！我现在在候机大厅等你过来，我现在腿有点不方便，我先去找个人帮帮我，回头见。"  
不知道该说些什么的伊万张张嘴向王耀求助，王耀很熟练地接过电话，说道："我是他的同事王耀，他现在和卡里莫夫走了，手机留在了我这里。冒昧问一下，您是不是医生？"  
电话那头被机器过滤后显得有些沉闷和稳健，听得出来是个青年："是啊，我学中医的。"  
"请问您是不是最近做过接骨手术？"王耀步步紧逼，开口直戳对方要害，"时间不长也不短，就在这个月之间。还麻烦您告诉我了。"  
青年情绪突然激动起来，音量提升了不少："做过而且我也爱过，你就实话告诉我吧，你是不是詹托罗！我的左脚已经够惨了，你现在还和努尔苏丹哥哥合伙来整我—！"  
伊万一不小心按到了免提，旁边那两个八卦的女售货员也听见了，其中那个心水外地医生的女售货员反应强烈地指着手机说道："对！我说的就是他，声音都一模一样，即使是在电话里我也听得出来是这个声音！天哪，先生，请让我和他说两句话好吗？"  
"帅气的小同志，我觉得剩下的对话你该用你的母语说了。"伊万皮笑肉不笑地说了一句，远在几公里以外机场候机大厅的库尔班拿远了手机，撇过头去打了个响亮的喷嚏，用抱歉的神色扫视了一下周围，还好没有被他影响的群众。这空调是不是开大了，我都穿两件衣服还是这么冷。  
他听到伊万说话之后，有些高兴地说出了某个令伊万不愿再提起的名字："伊利亚先生！等等啊，我哥他们还不知道我出车祸，只以为我扭到脚了，不要告诉他们！"  
伊万坚决地结束了通话，无视掉怨妇状的失落女售货员，拉起王耀的短外套，说道："小耀，你买好东西没有？我一会儿给卡里莫夫打个电话，咱们一起去机场看看名声远扬的外地医生，为他接风洗尘，怎么样？"  
被伊万拉着跑的王耀点点头，身后是女售货员惊讶的感叹声，犹犹豫豫地说道："伊万，刚刚那个好像是阿比舍维奇的亲弟弟啊，你是不是吓到他了？我都听见人家打喷嚏了，不是人人都是娜塔莎那样难缠的，你需要知道一些事情。毕竟对方还是个挂彩的病号。"  
在收银台排队的伊万笑眯眯地拉着王耀的手，还有些孩子气地晃来晃去："小耀，那我今晚在床上也让你知道一些事情好不好？"  
王耀无情地甩开了他的爪子，冷着一张脸说道："不要！你个色熊！整天想着床上床上，难道你就没有别的东西可想了吗？想想马/克/思的胡子，你的熊毛都没有人家的胡子多，你惭愧不惭愧哇？"  
"小耀的意思是，在别的地方吗？可以的，比如浴室、地毯上也可以，只要你喜欢。"


End file.
